Zrozumieć przeszłość
centre|400px Autor El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Wyjaśnienie Główna historia toczy się ok 15.000 tys. lat przed WK. Pokazuję ona życie sześciu Toa: Tonakina, Kohrina, Gheli, Pnetara, Lenora i Orvampa. A także przybliża nam historię ich tajemniczego zniknięcia. Wątek główny przeplatany jest wydarzeniami tuż po akcji z "Jednego dnia". Nowy ład 1 Kohrin leżał w swoim pokoju w głównym budynku militarnym w Ogniowej części Kontynentu. Dobiegało południe, a Toa Lodu nie poruszył się od rana. Nie musiał. Ktoś kto go nie znał, mógłby przypuszczać, że Kohrin to spokojny, cichy Toa. Jak bardzo mógłby się mylić. Kohrin w rzeczywistości nie okazywał uczuć. Nie dlatego, że ich nie miał, bo takie stwierdzenie było by kłamstwem, po prostu nie ujawniał ich. Sądził, że zbytnie okazywanie uczuć było słabością z którą trzeba było walczyć. Kohrin tak też czynił. Od momentu obudzenia się ze snu do tej chwili, w jego głowie trwała wojna. Nieustanne myśli, plany, gdybania, to było dla niego codziennością. W świecie w którym musiał walczyć o swoje miejsce, nie było czasu na okazywanie emocji. To mogło mu tylko zaszkodzić. Zwłaszcza dzisiaj. W tym wyjątkowym dniu. Do którego przygotowywał się prawie dwa lata. Czekał na ten dzień odkąd trafił do drużyny wraz z Lenorem, Ghelą, Orvampem, Pnetarem i ... Tonakinem. Ten Toa Ognia wywoływał w Kohrinie wiele emocji. Tonakin to zupełne przeciwieństwo Toa Lodu. Zawsze wygadany. Śmiejący się. Mający za sobą wsparcie Turagi z Ogniowej części Kontynentu. Tonakin... ten sam z którego zawsze pokonywał w bezpośrednich starciach. Z wielkim trudem. To właśnie sprawiało najwięcej satysfakcji Kohrinowi. Wygrywał z kimś silnym, a nie słabym. Taka wygrana była jeszcze bardziej satysfakcjonująca. Jednak dziś Toa Lodu obawiał się Tonakina jeszcze bardziej. Nie dlatego, że miał stoczyć pojedynek. O nie! Chodziło o coś dla Kohrina poważniejszego. Dziś był dzień wybierania lidera drużyny. Kohrin obawiał się tego najbardziej. Głosować miała cała ich drużyna, a także Turaga i starsi Toa, którzy uczestniczyli z nimi podczas misji. Toa Lodu wiedział, że bój o lidera drużyny będzie toczył się wyłącznie między nim a Tonakinem. Nie ubliżał bynajmniej nikomu ze swoich przyjaciół - bo tak mógł nazwać całą swoją drużynę - po prostu wiedział, że tylko oni dwaj się do tego nadają. W takich myślach Kohrin przeleżał na łóżku do południu. Z rozważań wybiło go głośnie pukanie do drzwi - Kohrin! - krzyknęła Ghela - Już czas! Toa Lodu Bardzo powoli usiadł na łóżku opierając ręce na kolanach. Nabrał powietrze w płuca i głośno odetchnął. Wstał, wziął swój miecz wiszący na ścianie, założył go na plecy i wyszedł z pokoju. ---- Ghela informując Kohrina o rozpoczęciu głosowania na lidera grupy udała się w stronę swojego pokoju. Musiała przejść parę kroków i skręcić w prawo. Toa Wody miała stosunkowo największy i najbardziej oddalony pokój od pozostałych z grupy. Ghela otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. - Bu! - dobiegł z tyłu jakiś głos Ghela z początku się wystraszyła, jednak szybko zorientowała się kto stoi za nią. - Grzecznie jest tak się czaić w cudzym pokoju, Tonakinie? '' - ''Wykorzystuję okazję. Po tym dniu będzie zupełnie inaczej. - odrzekł Toa Ognia - Co ty mówisz. Przecież tylko wybierzemy lidera. Będziemy tymi samymi Toa co przedtem. - Mylisz się. Dzięki liderowi staniemy się inną grupą. Zobaczysz. - Taa... odezwał się "prorok" - odrzekła Ghela z lekką ironią -'' A może przepowiesz mi kto zostanie naszym liderem?'' - To nie jest zabawne. Martwię się o to. - Przecież masz największe szanse, więc czego się boisz? - Kohrina - opowiedział Tonakin z powagą w głosie - Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem. Kohrin? - Proszę Cię. Nie okłamuj mnie. Każdy to widzi. Przecież Kohrin chcę być liderem. Co więcej, on się do tego nadaję. Na pewno bardziej niż ja. -'' Nie sądzę. No dobra fakt, jest dobry w walce, ale żeby od razu przywódcą? Przecież Kohrin jest taki... taki.. smutny. Przygnębiony. Samotny. Bez urazy, ale uważam iż Kohrin nie nadaję się na naszego lidera'' - Zobaczysz. Po dzisiejszym wyborze. Nie ważne jakim. Relacje między nami wszystkimi ulegną zmianie. - powiedział Tonakin - A tego obawiam się najbardziej. Wystarczy małe spięcie w drużynie, a możemy zawieść. I nie chodzi tu tylko o misje. Ale także matoran. Tego się boję! Że nie będę wstanie ich obronić. - I co? Myślisz, że Kohrin byłby w tym lepszy? - spytała Ghela kładąc ręce na piersi - Nie lepszy. Inny. Ja to w nim widzę. Bez wątpienia nadawałby się na lidera... - nie dokończył zdania, gdyż przerwała mu je Toa Wody - Ale nie Naszego! Dobra, skończ już te zastanowienia i chodź bo się spóźnimy. A tego chyba byś nie chciał. - po tych słowach Ghela wzięła swoją broń wiszącą na ścianie, przeszła obok Tonakina i wyszła z pokoju nie czekając na niego. ---- Zupełne inne nastroje panowały w pokoju Orvampa. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu znajdowali się Pnetar i Lenor. Ta trójka była stosunkowo najbardziej se sobą zżyta w drużynie. Nie, żeby nie lubili Kohrina, Gheli czy Tonakina. Darzyli ich sympatią i szacunkiem, ale traktowali ich bardziej jako wspólników. Natomiast Orvampa, Lenora i Pnetara łączyła więź przyjaźni. Każdy z nich był inny od drugiego, a razem świetnie się uzupełniali. Orvampa interesowała nauka, a ściślej reakcje pomiędzy różnymi produktami. Pnetar patrzył trzeźwo na świat. Wiedział tylko to co chciał wiedzieć. Nie interesowała go przeszłość ani przyszłość, Żył dniem. Natomiast Lenor... co tu dużo mówić, lubił się męczyć. Nie ważne w jaki sposób. Czy to w walce czy w treningach. Zawsze wolał działać niż czekać. Pokój Orvampa był istną pracownią chemiczną. Na półkach pełno było probówek i jakiś substancji. - Powiedz mi - zaczął Pnetar -'' dlaczego marnujesz swój talent na takie głupoty?'' - Na jakie głupoty? - oburzył się Lenor - Widzisz. Nawet Toa ci mówi, że to nie głupoty. - odpowiedział Orvamp i dolał coś z jednej probówki do drugiej - Eh... no ale po co? Takim czymś to powinni zajmować się.. no nie wiem... jacyś karczmarze, a nie porządny Toa. Orvamp przestań - Zostaw go w spokoju! Niech robi co chce. - stanął w obronie przyjaciela Lenor - Dokładnie. Zobaczysz, już niedługo każdy Matoranin, Toa, a nawet Turaga będzie chciał tego skosztować! - powiedział z pełną powagą Toa Ziemi - Prędzej Kohrin się uśmiechnie - odpowiedział sarkastycznie Pnetar - A tak z ciekawości, próbował już ktoś tego? - Yyy.... no tak... to znaczy tego nie... Próbkę testową... - No ale kto? - Mój pomocnik. Trof. - Ten Matoranin? I co? jak to zniósł? - pytał niecierpliwie Pnetar - No ten tego... za mocny - Ha ha! - zaśmiał się Lenor - wiedziałeś komu dać. Ja wypiję! -'' No nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł'' - zaczął Toa Kamienia - Za chwilę mamy przecież wybieranie lidera. - Jeden łyczek mi nie zaszkodzi. Prawda? - spytał nie pewnie Lenor - Ależ skąd! - zapewnił Toa Ziemi i podał mu już przelany płyn do naczynia - No to co? Za lidera! - krzyknął Toa Powietrza i jednym haustem wypił całą zawartość szklanki. Lenor wybałuszył oczy i otworzył szeroko usta nabierając powietrza. -'' Mocne...'' - wydyszał Pnetar i Orvamp zaśmiali się z tego. - To jak to nazwiesz? - zapytał wciąż śmiejący się Toa Kamienia - Myślałem nad "Śpiącym Toa". Dobre? -'' No musimy kiedyś zobaczyć po ilu owy Toa zaśnie'' - w tym momencie zaśmiała się cała trójka. W takim nastroju wyszła z pokoju Orvampa i podążyła na wybranie lidera Uporządkować sprawy Stali pośrodku jednego ze szlaków handlowych, spoglądając badawczo na siebie. - Że co? - powiedział Lodowy Książę, wciąż trzymając miecz w ręce. Lewą dłoń skierował po tarcze i ustawił się w pozycji ataku - Spokojnie. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem. Nigdy nawet nie byłem - zaczął Austin - Jesteś Lodowym Księciem. Wiele o Tobie słyszałem i chciałbym się do ciebie dołączyć. - Dołączyć? - odpowiedział powoli i chłodno - Czy ty sobie kpisz? - Bynajmniej. Zobacz. Nie mam broni. Schowana. Wiem, że trudno jest zdobyć twoje uznanie, o ile jest to możliwe, ale pomogłem ci w walce. to chyba wystarczający dowód na to... - Odejdź - Lodowy Książę nie pozwolił mu dokończyć - Zasłużyłeś sobie to prawda. Ale nie na uznanie, ale na odejście. Zrób to póki jeszcze możesz. - dopiero teraz Toa Lodu schował broń i tarcze, nawet stanął nieco luźniej. Austin to zauważył - Słuchaj. Zapewne myślisz, że przyszedłem po twoją głowę jak ten Skakdi - wskazał na nieprzytomnego Fawkesa - Rozumiem także, że moja słowa mogą wydawać się dziwne. Nie znasz mnie, ja ciebie też, tylko tyle co z opowiadań. Możesz uznać mnie za świra czy za kogo tam chcesz, ale wiedz jedno. Poświęciłem wiele, aby się tu dostać, aby cię znaleźć i powiedzieć to co mówię. Uwierz, jeśli teraz mnie spławisz, będę cię szukał nadal, aż do skutku. Lub mojej ewentualnej śmierci. Rozumiesz?! Lodowy Książę spojrzał Austinowi w oczy, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Austin nie zamierzał tak łatwo odpuścić. Dzięki mocy swojej maski szybko dogonił Księcia i złapał go za ramię. Nagle poczuł ból. Toa Lodu trzymał go za rękę wykręcając ją. Austin zamierzał się wydostać i posłał drugą rękę w twarz przeciwnika. Książę z niebywałą szybkością skontrował ten atak, odbijając dłoń, po czym trafił Austina w żuchwę. Toa Kamienia osłupiał. Rzadko kto kontrował jego pięści. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Chcąc zyskać więcej czasu zapytał. - Pracowałeś może jako kurier? No wiesz, kiedy byłeś matoraninem? Teraz to Lodowy Książę osłupiał. Czyżby ktoś go znał? Szybko odepchnął obcego Toa, przyglądając mu się badawczo. - Już powiedziałem. Odejdź. Weź tego Skakdi i odbierz nagrodę. - odwrócił się. Austin chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak Toa Lodu go ubiegł. - I poczekaj za mną u Maru. Zapewne go znasz. Toa Kamienia skinął głową. Podszedł do Fawkesa, a kiedy się odwrócił Księcia nie było. Szybki jest - pomyślał - i cichy. Ze Skakdim na plecach udał się do wioski. Nowy ład 2 Orvamp, Lenor i Pnetar weszli przez drzwi do, jakże słusznie nazwanego pokoju, "Komnaty Lidera". Pomieszczenie było okrągłe, otoczone ze wszystkich stron ławkami, stojącymi przy ścianie. Na przeciw drzwi znajdowało się specjalne miejsce dla Turaga. Po bokach swoje miejsce zajęli Toa, którzy brali udział w misjach z drużyną. Pnetar zauważył siedzącego w kącie Kohrina. Nie stał obok Toankina i Gheli na środku komnaty, dopiero kiedy trójka przyjaciół weszła, Toa Lodu wstał i do nich dołączył. -''Witajcie w tym ważnym dla wszystkich dniu'' - zaczął Turaga siedzący w środku -'' Dziś wybierzemy spośród was lidera grupy... '' - Jakbyśmy nie wiedzieli - szepnął Orvamp, a Lenor i Pnetar się uśmiechnęli -''...to bardzo zaszczytna a zarazem odpowiedzialna funkcja'' - kontynuował Po posturze Toa można było wszystko z nich wyczytać, oczywiście dla kogoś kto się na tym znał. Na sali tacy się znajdowali. Po lewej stronie stał Tonakin. W lekkim rozkroku, z rękami położonymi na biodrach. Niby nic, ale ręce go zdradzały. Jego dłonie były w ciągłym ruchu, tak samo ja palce. Najwyraźniej był zdenerwowany. Obok niego stała Ghela. W przeciwieństwie do Toa Ognia miała ręce wzdłuż ciała, jednak widać było, że jest spięta. Ciągle patrzyła się na Tonakina i Toa obok. Tym Toa był Kohrin. Wydawał się najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich. Ręce na piersiach, figura wyprostowana i stał opierając swój ciężar na jednej nodze. Ktoś normalny by powiedział, że umie panować nad emocjami. Byłby w błędzie. Dla bacznego obserwatora było wiadomo, że te opanowanie jest złudne. Nikt nie jest wstanie opanować się na tyle przed tak ważnym wydarzeniem. Zwłaszcza jeśli się chciało zostać liderem. Inna sprawa była z Pnetarem, Orvampem i Lenorem. Oni byli najbardziej rozluźnieni. Zwłaszcza Lenor. Wydawał się, aż za wesoły. Niektórzy Toa od razu wiedzieli, że oni na zwycięstwo nie liczą. A wynik nie ma dla nich, aż tak dużego znaczenia jak dla pozostałej trójki. Po długim przemówieniu Turaga rzekł: -''Teraz czas na głosowanie! Każdy będzie wpisywał imię na tej tabliczce'' - wskazał ręką na stoliczek w prawym rogu i znajdującymi się na nim tabliczkami - Następnie my - tu wskazał na siebie i otaczających Turaga - podliczymy głosy. Tak więc się stało. Po kolei zaczęli podchodzić Toa. Rozpoczął Pnetar... ---- ...a skończył Turaga z Ziemnej części. Teraz rada wzięła głosy i udała się do małego pomieszczania za swoją ławą. Rozpoczęła się wrzawa. - Mam nadzieję, że nie głosowałeś na mnie Lenorze. - powiedział Orvamp - Skąd ta myśl...- odpowiedział zdziwiony z grymasem na twarzy. - No wiesz... nie wiem czy "Śpiący Toa" jeszcze na ciebie działa. He he he... ---- -'' Tonakinie...''- powiedziała z uczuciem Ghela -''Tak?'' - Chyba miałeś rację. - Ale z czym? -'' No...z Kohrinem. Od momentu przybycia w ogóle się nie odzywa...'' - Jak zawsze - przerwał jej Toa Ognia - Nie. Teraz to co innego. Stał taki.. zimny... zupełnie jak posąg. Nawet teraz odszedł od nas. - ...prawda... sam nie wiem co by było lepsze. Ja jako lider czy Kohrin... - w tym momencie otworzyły się małe drzwi i weszła rada. ---- Mina Turagi z Lodowej części powiedziała Kohrinowi wszystko. Już wiedział, że zwycięzcą został.... -''...Tonakin!'' - krzyknął Turaga pośrodku. Czas zmian Lodowy Książę wrócił do swojej kryjówki, znajdującej się w jednej z licznych jaskiń w Górach. Dzięki sprytnemu urządzeniowi od Maru, wejście było niewidoczne i przypominało normalną skałę. Przy stoliku, na którym leżała Lodowa Śmierć, siedział Książę. - Kto to do był? - pomyślał - Austin? Żadnego takiego nie znałem. Ani Toa, Matoranina czy nawet cholernego Skakdi. - A czy to ważne - dobiegł nagle głos w jego głowie, to Lodowa Śmierć - Nie zagrażał ci. Był słaby, jak reszta których pokonałeś. - O nie! Był znacznie silniejszy. Nie rozumiesz?! On mnie znał! To może zagrozić... - Komu?! - przerwała mu Lodowa Śmierć - Książętom?! Skąd wiesz czy to jest jeszcze prawdziwe? Wyczuwam to w Tobie. Sam masz chwile zwątpienia. Jednak przezwyciężasz je. Wiesz dlaczego? - Książę poruszył się na to stwierdzenie - Dla dobra Matoran. Tylko po co? Bronisz tych, którzy cię nie znają, nie wielbią, a.... - ....boją - dokończył smutno Książę - Jednak dzięki strachowi jestem silny. Nawet mój mentor mówił, że drżąca ręka nie jest wstanie utrzymać miecza. Wykorzystuję to. - Do czego? Do ukrywania się? Nikt nawet nie wie, że pod twoją maską skrytobójcy, którą skrywasz, jest większe dobro. Własna wioska nie pamięta o Twoim istnieniu?! - Heh... jesteś w błędzie. - zaśmiał się Lodowy Książę - Austin pamiętał.... ---- Arctiprex już długo ukrywał się w domu Maru. Był poszukiwany na całych Wyspach. Na szczęście Toa Ziemi był "bardzo miły" i go ukrywał. Oczywiście za drobną opłatą. To był pierwszy powód dla którego Maru nie wydał Arctiprexa. Ważny, ale nie tak jak kolejny. Dawny członek DH posiadał informację, które były bardzo potrzebne, a których nie chciał wyjawić nikomu. Prócz Lodowemu Księciu. Maru zastanawiał się dlaczego właśnie jemu. Być może chodziło o prestiż. Na pewno gdy rozejdzie się pogłoska, że Arctiprex pomógł Księciu wzmocni jego pozycję. A może po prostu chodziło o ułaskawienie. Tak ważna postać, mimo iż nie należała do żadnych władz, posiadała silną pozycję na Wyspach. I bynajmniej nie chodziło tu o aspekt dyplomatyczny. Maru miał wiele wątpliwości. Zawsze je miał, ale nigdy nie martwił się nimi za długo. To było jego pierwsze. ---- Czas mijał, a Artciprex się niecierpliwił. W zasadzie nie tylko on. - Ile mamy na niego czekać! - krzyknął po raz kolejny Arctiprex - Ekhm...my? - zapytał Maru - Tak! My! Ciebie to też dotyczy! Myśli, że jest cholernym "Księciem" i wszystko mu wolno!? Dobra! Uspokoiłem się kiedy poszedł. Uspokoiłem się po kilku dekadniach, ale do na Bractwo Makuty nie mógłby się pośpieszyć ze swoją misją?! - Litości... wiadomość możesz mi zostawić przecież. - I co będę z tego miał? - No nie wiem - zapytał sarkastycznie Maru i tak samo odparł - Może dalszą kryjówkę? Uwaga była bardzo trafna, bo Arctiprex na chwilę zamilkł. Wyglądało to tak jakby zbierał myśli na odpowiedź. - Coś ci powiem... - zaczął członek Guardians of Mountain, ale przerwał mu Toa Ziemi - Cicho. Ktoś idzie. Nie mylił się. Odgłos jego chodu było słychać z daleka. Ale to nie przez to, że gość nie umiał chodzić po cichu, ale przez Maru, który sam stworzył do siebie "specjalną" drogę. Czasami nawet Arctiprex zastanawiał się czym go jeszcze ten Toa zaskoczy. Niestety nie spełniły się domysły byłego członka DH. To nie przyszedł Lodowy Książę, lecz... - Witam. Jestem Austin. Pamiętasz mnie Maru? - Tak. "Banda Herresa" jeśli się nie mylę? - Powiedzmy. Lodowy Książę kazał mi tu za nim poczekać. - Nareszcie! - krzyknął Arctiprex i udał się do domu - A jemu co? - spytał Austin - Powiedzmy, że to samo co ty. - uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził gościa do środka Nocą w domu Maru wszyscy spali. Do czasu. Do środka wpadł Lodowy Książę. Chyba tylko Toa Ziemi nie był zaskoczony. - Ooo...cho..chodzi? - wymamrotał Arctiprex Austin po krótkim przemyśleniu szybko chwycił swojego Stolda w rękę i wymierzył w "obcego". Arctiprex najwyraźniej zrozumiał co się stało bo także sięgnął po broń. - Uspokójcie się - rzekł Maru i zaświecił światło - Nareszcie... - zaczął członek GoM-u, lecz przerwał mu Książę - Lodowa Wyspa... zalana... - wszyscy popatrzyli na niego jakby opowiedział dowcip - Co? - zapytał Maru - Zaraz po tym jak opuściłeś Wyspę Austin, nadciągnęła fala i zatopiła cały zachodni brzeg - Jak...? Co? - znów spytał Maru - Wyglądam na jasnowidza?! - stwierdził Łowca - Wielka fala wdarła się w głąb wyspy! Nie mam wątpliwości. Co najmniej połowa Kamiennej Wioski już nie istnieje. A to jeszcze nie był koniec. Zaraz po tym pojawiły się wstrząsy. - To jak tu się dostałeś?! - spytał wciąż zdziwiony Arctiprex - To była chwila. Uspokoiło się jakby. Wykorzystałem to i z Deamoonem ruszyłem tutaj. Zbieramy się. - powiedział do Maru - Dokąd? - spytał Austin - A czy mówiłem do ciebie? - odpowiedział Książę - Maru... wiesz co to oznacza. Obaj wiemy. - Durbhai... - wyszeptał sparaliżowany Toa Ziemi Arctiprex wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wiedział coś czego nie wiedzieli inni. Nowy ład 3 Drużyna Tonakina już od ponad dwóch lat walczyła razem ramię w ramię. Niektóre misje były większe, a niektóre mniejsze. Dla ich przywódcy, każda była równie ważna. Tonakin z ochotą przyjmował kolejne zadania. Orvamp niekiedy ironicznie mówił, że nie ma czasu na spanie. Poniekąd było to prawdą. Lider drużyny, często wracając z jednej misji już brał następną. Trzeba było wiedzieć, że w tym czasie było to konieczne. Mimo tego reszta grupy nie była źle nastawiona na Tonakina. Każdy rozumiał potrzebę ochrony Matoran. Jedynie Kohrin był do tego nastawiony obojętnie. Widział co się dzieje. Dostrzegł, że pragnienie ochrony innych staję się całym życiem Tonakina. Oczywiście nie byłoby w tym nic złego, lecz Kohrin widział w tym nieudolność dowodzeniem grupy. Lider nie mógł być podatny na żadne emocje. Toa Lodu wiedział, że gdyby to on był przywódcą nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Póki co Tonakin postępował rozsądnie, a stwierdzenie, że Kohrin przeszkadza grupie byłoby wielkim kłamstwem. Tak ja inni spisywał się znakomicie. Kto wie czy nie najlepiej. Żadnych skarg, uwag, niczego. Wszystkie rozkazy wykonywał bez grymasu na twarzy. Kohrin rozumiał, że lidera trzeba słuchać. Tego samego wymagałby od innych, gdyby to on był przywódcą. ---- Cały Kontynent płonął. Zamieszki, ciała, krew - były wszędzie. Tonakin przerzucił na ramię jakiegoś nieprzytomnego Matoranina. Szedł dalej. Ciągle widział jak budynki się zawalają. Toa nie dawali rady pomagać. Służby medyczne nie nadążały leczyć. Same nie był wstanie się obronić. Cierpienie wokół Tonakina było zbyt wielkie. - Możesz im pomóc - odezwał się nagle jakiś głos Toa Ognia spojrzał na ramię. Matoranin patrzył na niego jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Tonakin był w szoku - Możesz im pomóc - odezwał się jeszcze raz - Tylko przyłącz się do nas. Sam nie dasz rady. Damy ci moc, której potrzebujesz. Tylko przyłącz się. Znów usłyszał krzyki. Wszystko zawirowało i pociemniało. Tonakin obudził się w łóżku. Znów mu się śniła zagłada Kontynentu. Tym razem było to mocniejsze niż przedtem. Bardziej realistyczne. Musiał z kimś porozmawiać. ---- Rankiem Tonakin udał się do pokoju Gheli. Była jedyną osoba o której mógł opowiedzieć o swoim śnie. Ghela, zarówno jak Turaga z Ogniowej części Kontynentu, wiedzieli o jego "wizjach". Toa Ognia lekko zapukał do niebieskich drzwi. Usłyszał "Proszę" i wszedł. Ghela siedziała na krześle odchylając je do tyłu. Czytała "Historię Kontynentu Żywiołów". Popatrzyła na niego i powiedziała: - Wiesz, że dawny książę naszego Kontynentu złożył w ofierze sześciu swoich ludzi? Podobno miała uwolnić się z nich jakaś moc czy coś... - jednak przerwała bo Tonakin zdawał się jej nie słuchać - Co ci jest? - Znów sen. Teraz był bardziej realistyczny. Konający Matoranie... ból... krzyki... to było straszne. - To był tylko sen. Nic więcej. Nawet Turaga Falg mówił, abyś się tym nie przejmował. - Jak mam się nie przejmować skoro widzę śmierć! - krzyknął Tonakin - ...a do tego ten głos. - Głos? Ostatnio go nie było. - Matoranin... chyba to był Matoranin. Mówił do mnie. Z żalem i wyrzutami. Nie byłem wstanie im pomóc... on zaoferował mi jakąś moc... czy coś. - Może faktycznie powinieneś porozmawiać jeszcze raz z Turagą Falgiem? Tonakin jej nie odpowiedział. Usiadł koło Ghali, nie patrząc na nią. Musiał wszystko sobie uporządkować. ---- Tak jak się spodziewał rozmowa nic nie dała. Falg powiedział to co zwykle. "To nic poważnego. Na pewno minie". Tonakin chciał w to wierzyć, jednak coś mu na to nie pozwalało. Mimo tego kolejne dni upływały już bez koszmarów. Tonakin powinien się cieszyć, jednak tak nie było. Ta sytuacja niepokoiła go jeszcze bardziej. W końcu to były tylko sny czym miał się przejmować - myślał. Kiedy sytuacja się uspokoiła Toa Ognia zaczął wybierać kolejne zadania. Musiał, a raczej chciał zapomnieć o bólu. Razem z drużyną miał odbić małą wioskę w Wodnej części Kontynentu z rąk piratów. Misja łatwa i przyjemna. Po kilku dniach było po wszystkim. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Najważniejsze jednak stało się tuż po powrocie do swoich pokoi. Na każdego z członków Drużyny Tonakina ktoś czekał. ---- - Witaj Toankinie - Toa Ognia w jednej chwili złapał swój miecz i tarczę i odwrócił się do za siebie, do zamkniętych przed chwilą drzwi do pokoju, skąd dobiegł głos. Nikogo nie było. - Nie przyszedłem walczyć - znów za jego plecami odezwał się ten sam głos i Toa zrobił to samo co przed chwilą. Znów nic. - Widzę, że nie mam wyjścia - powiedział głos i w tym samym momencie coś szarpnęło Tonakinem. Toa Ognia zdołał się obrócić i wykonać zamach mieczem. Natrafił na broń przeciwnika i dopiero teraz go ujrzał. Postawą przypominał Toa, jednak na pewno nim nie był. Głowa nie pasowała do ciała. Przynajmniej według Tonakina. Był to co najwyżej łeb jakiegoś Rahi. Mały i spłaszczony, a do tego mówiło. - Jak już wspomniałem nie przyszedłem walczyć. - zaczął przybysz - Kim, a raczej czym jesteś? I co ty tu robisz? - powiedział Toankin wciąż trzymając oręż w gotowości - Kim ja jestem?! - spytał oburzony - Jakie to smutne, że zapomnieliście kto władał tym Kontynentem zanim się tu pojawiliście. Choć to wy zwyciężyliście w wojnie i wy możecie robić co chcecie. Toa Ognia patrzył na niego jak na głupka. O co mu chodziło? Zaatakować go? Wezwać pomoc? Czy wysłuchać? Odpowiedz nadeszła sama. - Jestem dawnym panem tych ziem. A raczej prawowitym następcą - kontynuował przybysz - Tyle powinieneś wiedzieć... w tym momencie. Wracając do rzeczy. Na twój dom... nie źle... nasz dom spadnie zagłada. Twoje sny to będzie przy tym jak Gafna... '' - ''Co powiedziałeś? - szybko odpowiedział Tonakin - Moje sny? - Tak twoje, choć równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć ci, że moje. Tak ja je tobie "dawałem". Jak inaczej mogłem cię ostrzec? - Co ty bredzisz?! Przychodzisz tutaj! Opowiadasz jakieś bzdury! I, że niby mam ci w to uwierzyć?! - Nie musisz. Wkrótce sam się przekonasz. Przyszliśmy do was... tak do twojej drużyny... teraz każdy z Nas jest u jednego z twoich kompanów. - Was? Czego wy na Mata Nui'ego chcecie?! - Nas czyli następców do tronu. Niestety nie wszystko ułożyło się tak jak tego chcieliśmy. Czego chcemy? Damy wam moc o jakiej nawet nie śniliście, a wszystko dlatego, że zostaliście wybrani. - Wybrani?! Do czego?! -'' Do powstrzymania zagłady. Niebawem znów się spotkamy. W odpowiedniej chwili powiem wam wszystko. A do tego czasu nic nikomu nie mówcie o nas. Byłoby to katastrofalnym błędem. No chyba, że nie chcesz ocalić Matoran.'' To ostatnie zdanie zwaliło psychicznie Toankina. O co w tym wszystkim chodziło? Toa Ognia przetarł twarz rękoma. Chciał się jeszcze o coś spytać, ale dziwnego przybysza już nie było. Tonakina zszokowało. Można było być szybkim, ale nie żeby, aż tak! Coś tu naprawdę bardzo mocno śmierdziało. ---- Toa Ognia otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku. Wrócił mu rozsądek i wybiegł z pokoju. Przecież inni mogli potrzebować pomocy! Najwidoczniej przybysz nie skłamał odnośnie pojawienia się jego przyjaciół u reszty Drużyny. Ghala, Orvamp i Lenor biegli właśnie do pokoju Tonakina. Wszyscy razem się spotkali w połowie drogi. - A gdzie Kohrin i Pnetar ? - spytał Toa Ognia - Pnetar właśnie pobiegł do pokoju... o już biegną... - odpowiedział Orvamp. Miał rację Toa Lodu i Kamienia dołączyli do pozostałych. ---- Wszyscy byli zgodni, że bezpieczniej o tym porozmawiać gdzie indziej. Największy pokój posiadała Ghela i tam właśnie udała się Drużyna Tonakina. - A więc co robimy? - zaczął Toa Ognia - Jak to co?! Musimy o tym powiedzieć Starszym - odrzekła Ghela tonem jakby to było jasne - Słyszałaś przecież, że nie kazali - wtrącił się Pnetar -'' No i?! A kim oni są aby ci kazać?'' - odpowiedziała Toa Wody - Racja - zgodził się Orvamp -'' Też jestem za, aby powiedzieć to Starszym. Muszą wiedzieć!'' - Ale Oni chcą nam pomóc... - nie dokończył Tonakin wyraźnie najbardziej przejęty tą sytuacją - Pomóc?! To niby czemu nie udali się do Rady Starszych. Tylko do nas. i jeszcze mamy nikomu o tym nie mówić?! - przerwał mu Orvamp, a Ghela wyraźnie mu przytaknęła. - Ale Oni chcą nam dać moc! - włączył się do dyskusji po raz pierwszy Lenor - Dokładnie. A czy bez mocy możemy pomóc Matoranom? - spytał się Tonakin -'' Pomóc przed czym?'' - wtrąciła się Ghela - Przed katastrofą. Przybysz mówił, że moje sny to jest wizja tego co nastąpi - A jeśli to oni za tym wszystkim stoją? - znów wtrącił się Orvamp -'' Dobra! Zróbmy głosowanie. Kto jest za lub przeciw powiedzeniu tego Radzie Starszych niech powie.'' - powiedział Tonakin - Ja jestem przeciw - Ja także - stwierdził Pnetar - I ja - dodał Lenor - A ja jestem za - odpowiedziała Ghela - A ja wraz z nią - rzekł Orvamp - A ty Kohrinie? jest dwa do trzech, aby nie mówić. Twój głos zadecyduję - stwierdził Toa Ognia Kohrin do tej pory chciał tego uniknąć. Nie zamierzał wdawać się w niepotrzebną kłótnie, jednak teraz musiał... - Jestem przeciw... - choć tak naprawdę wiedział, że lepiej by było to powiedzieć Radzie, jednak zdał się na przywódce. Tak jak on sam by chciał, aby jego drużyna była za nim. Po katastrofie Lodowy Książę niewiele się pomylił. Zniszczona nie została mniejsza połowa wioski ale większa. Jedna piąta mieszkańców i przybyszów zginęła, a ponad połowa została rannych. Podobne miejsce miało za czasów, kiedy jeszcze Wyspy Żywiołów stanowiły jeden Kontynent. Rady Starszych ze wszystkich Wysp od razu wzięły się do roboty. Obradowano przede wszystkim nad pomocą dla poszkodowanej Wioski. Wysłano wielu Toa i Matoran do usuwania szkód i zapewnieniu ochrony. Taka wyniszczona Wioska byłaby łatwym celem do splądrowania. Może nie było by w tych obradach nic nadzwyczajnego - normalna pomoc - gdyby nie jeden szczegół. Uczestnikami byli Historycy Wysp Żywiołów. Ci sami, którzy zapowiadali nieuchronną katastrofę. Ci sami, którzy mówili o wybrańcach. Ci sami, którzy opowiadali o Durbhai. Od tej pory ustalono, aby bacznie przyglądać się wszystkim sześciu Toa ze znakami Rahkshi... ---- Księżycowy Blask łagodnie płynął po falach. Po przykrej wiadomości, która przyniósł Lodowy Książę, wszyscy chcieli znaleźć się na Wyspie. Jedynie Austin miał nad czym myśleć. - O co chodzi z tym Durbhai? - spytał Łowcy, który wpatrywał się w dal Lodowy Książę jedynie na niego spojrzał i odrzekł: - Nie powinno cię to obchodzić. Nie kłopocz się tym. - po tych słowach odszedł do swojej kajuty. Tej samej, gdzie niegdyś trenował przed spotkaniem z Kuhtaxem. Austin stał oniemiały. Od momentu pierwszego spotkania Lodowy Książę zdawał się być co najmniej oschły. To jedynie wzmacniało jego podejrzenia co do przeszłości Toa Lodu. - Nie przejmuj się. On ma tak zawsze - usłyszał z tyłu głos Maru - Po części nawet go rozumiem. Austin stał i patrzył na Toa Ziemi. Mimo, iż znał go od niedawna to był pewien, że Maru to przeciwieństwo Lodowego Księcia. - Zawsze jest taki? - spytał Toa Kamienia - Taki? - spytał Maru -'' Małomówny. Skryty. Działający w pojedynkę.'' - Szczerze? To tak, ale jak już mówiłem, rozumiem go. - Maru zdawał się mówić do siebie niż do Austina - Boi się, że kogoś straci. Jeśli z kimś za bardzo się zwiążesz, nazywasz go przyjacielem. Wszystko jest dobrze dopóki go nie stracisz. Później jest gorzej. Wyrzuty sumienia. Smutek. I tak dalej. Będąc sam od zawsze przyzwyczajasz się do tego. Nie potrzebujesz nikogo. Żyjesz dla siebie. To duży plus, ale jak na ironię także i minus. Po chwili zastanowienia się nad tymi słowami Austin rzekł: - To wszystko brzmi tak... samotnie... - Raczej swobodnie. - zripostował go Maru - a przynajmniej dla Księcia. Toa Kamienia znów przez chwilę rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią Maru, jednak został z nich przerwany. - Ja ci miałem o Durbhai powiedzieć a paplam o kimś z kim spędzisz dużo czasu. - Spędzę? - spytał Austin - A nie? Nie wziąłby Cię se sobą gdyby nie miał jakiś konkretnych planów. To nie w jego stylu. - po chwili milczenia dodał - A jeśli chodzi o Durbhai... no cóż... obecnie nikt dokładnie nie wie kim jesteśmy. Tak dobrze słyszysz. My, w znaczeniu posiadacze Znaku Rahkshi. Zapewne go zauważyłeś. - Austin tylko przytaknął - Mówi się, że mamy uratować Wyspy Żywiołów. Jak i przed czym? Nie wiadomo. Jednak teraz myślę, że przed zagładą naturalną. Tak przynajmniej mówi przepowiednia. - Przepowiednia? Chyba jej nie słyszałem. - Nie dziwię się. Rzadko kto ją zna. Głównie tylko Turaga z całych Wysp, Historycy no i my. Przepowiednia w sumie tez wiele nie mówi. Dlatego Turaga podchodzą do niej sceptycznie. - w tym momencie Maru się zastanowił - Ciekawe jak będzie teraz - i uśmiechnął się smutno - To skąd wiecie, że chodzi o was? I dlaczego akurat teraz. - Jak mówi przepowiednia, "Zmiany zaczną się gdzie część w bieli, a znakiem będą ich dawni wrogowie" - zarecytował Maru - Czy jakoś tak. Historycy rozgryźli, lub po prostu zgadują, że chodzi o Lodową Wyspę. No a dawni wrogowie to zapewne Rahkshi... no bo co innego. To chyba teraz najmniej istotne. - I naprawdę nikt nie wierzył w przepowiednie? - kontynuował Austin - No wiesz... - zaczął Maru, ale przerwał mu Deamoon - Turaga Trof się przygotowywał! - Jak? -znowu spytał się Toa Kamienia - Już od dłuższego czasu transportowałem dla niego żywność. I trochę broni. Wiedziałem, że coś się kroi, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiałem co. - Zawsze lubiłem Trofa. Przygotowany na wszystko. Prawie od zawsze. - zaczął Maru - Chyba na dzisiaj skończyłem z pytaniami. - odrzekł Austin - Póki co to mi starczy. - Oby - odrzekł Maru - Bo niczego więcej się nie dowiesz. - a po chwili milczenia dodał - Zwłaszcza od Księcia Toa Księżyca i Ziemi głośno się zaśmiali. Jedynie Austin patrzył na nich nieco zdziwiony. Nowy ład 4 Pomimo obaw i sporów w Drużynie Tonakina, przybysze się już nie pojawili. Co więcej, na Kontynencie było spokojniej niż dawniej. Także żaden z członków Drużyny nie chciał wspominać o tej sytuacji. Każda najmniejsza przesłanka kończyła się kłótnią. Jednak w końcu nadszedł właściwy czas na dokończenie rozmów o Przybyszach. I to w momencie w którym nikt by się tego nie spodziewał. Wodną część Kontynentu nawiedziła ogromna powódź. Setki budynków zostało zniszczonych. Zginęło ponad siedemdziesiąt mieszkańców, a prawie trzydziestu zaginęło. Po powodzi nastąpiła susza w Ogniowej części. Nie była tak dotkliwa, jak poprzednia klęska, ale odczuwalna. Wiele Rahi umarło z pragnienia. W Powietrznej części huragan zniszczył dobytki setkom Matoran. Wszyscy o tym rozmawiali. Wszyscy pomagali. Wszyscy się bali. Jednak tylko Drużyna Tonakina mogła wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się dzieje. ---- Tonakin siedział oparty na rękach przy stole w swoim pokoju. Był załamany obecną sytuacją na Kontynencie. Toa Ognia obwiniał się za to. Jak mógł być tak głupi i nie powiedzieć radzie o przybyszach. Przez niego zginęło tyle Matoran. A przecież chciał ich tylko ochronić. Nagle do pokoju ktoś wbiegł. Tonakin nie zdążył nawet spojrzeć na gościa, zanim został uderzony w twarz. Cios zwalił bezradnego Toa Ognia z krzesła. Dopiero teraz zauważył Ghelę. Toa Wody zaczęła okładać swojego lidera pięściami. - Widzisz co narobiłeś - krzyczała wyraźnie roztrzęsiona - Trzeba im było powiedzieć Tonakin nawet nie bronił się przed uderzeniami. Wiedział, że na nie zasłużył. Ghela miała rację, nie po raz pierwszy. Po chwili do pokoju wbiegł Pnetar. Szybko odciągnął Toa Wody, od Tonakina i zablokował jej ręce. -'' Uspokój się'' - powiedział spokojnie - Wszystko już jest dobrze - choć w rzeczywistości tak nie było - Dzisiaj wszystko powiemy Radzie. Na zebraniu. Właśnie zaczynają obrady - I co im powiemy? Że to my wszystko rozpętaliśmy? - powiedział Tonakin wypluwając resztkę krwi - A mamy inne wyjście? - odrzekła Ghela? - Powiemy, że zrobili to Oni... - Jacy Oni?! - przerwał jej lider -'' Nawet nie wiemy kto to był? A po za tym czy nam uwierzą, że ktoś wkradł się do najlepiej strzeżonego budynku na Kontynencie?'' - To co zrobimy? - spytał Pnetar, wciąż trzymając Ghelę - Mam plan. - odrzekł Tonakin i wyszedł z pokoju - Zbierzcie resztę. Spotkamy się na Sali Obrad. ---- Sala Obrad nieco różniła się od Komnaty Lidera. Po pierwsze, była większa. Kształt miała także okrągły, jednak w środku znajdował się duży okrągły stół. Do Sali Obrad wstęp mieli tylko liderzy drużyn, a także główni Turaga. Tutaj ustalano i decydowano o najważniejszych sprawach Kontynentu Żywiołów. W pomieszczeniu byli obecni ponad dwudziestu Toa, siedzący obok siebie. Jednak tym razem odzywali się głównie Turaga, wydając polecenia dotyczące pomocy dla poszkodowanych. Wszyscy Toa słuchali i przytakiwali. Oprócz jednego. Tego, który nosił świeże ślady po walce, lub bójce. Najwyraźniej słowa Turaga do niego nie docierały, gdyż sam gorączkowo mruczał coś pod nosem. -''... a więc Jipal wraz ze swoją drużyną zajmą się usuwaniem szkód...'' - mówił Turaga Falg jednak przerwał mu, jak do tej pory, cichy Tonakin - Zajmiemy się tym! - krzyknął, a wszyscy obecni spojrzeli się na niego zdziwieni - Czym? Chcesz wziąć zadanie Jipala? - kilku Toa spojrzało z jeszcze większym zaciekawieniem - Nie.. - zaczął nieśmiało - ...zatrzymamy to... - odpowiedział po chwili milczenia - Chcesz zatrzymać naturę - spytał się jakiś Toa kilka miejsc od niego, najwidoczniej był bardziej rozbawiony tą sytuacją - Nie... to znaczy tak... zobaczycie - wybiegł z sali. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i oznajmił dobitnie - Imię Toankina przetrwa na wieki, jeśli to zatrzymam - i wyszedł. uczestnicy nie wiedzieli jak na to zareagować. niektórzy się uśmiechali, a niektórzy byli zdziwieni. ---- Toa czekający przed wejściem do Sali Obrad mocno się zdziwili na widok wybiegającego Toa. Tonakin jednak nie zwalniał i zdawał się iść w jednym celu. Od razu jego drużyna pobiegła za nim, pytając co się dzieje. Lider powiedział im tylko, aby się zaczęli pakować bo jutro wyruszają. Nie wyjaśnił gdzie, po co i dlaczego. Widać było złość Tonakina i uczucie zagubienia. Drużyna jednak nie kwestionowała rozkazów lidera i rozpoczęła przygotowania. ---- Tonakin wściekle wpadł do swojego pokoju. Krzesło nadal było przewrócone, ale on tego nie zauważył. Chwycił plecak i zaczął ładować w niego potrzebny ekwipunek. - To dokąd się wybierasz? - odezwał się głos za nim. Z początku Tonakin chciał odpowiedzieć, lecz wreszcie obudził się za amoku i szybko odwrócił. - Jak...? - zaczął pytać Toa Ognia, jednak przybysz uniósł rękę w geście uciszenia - W Kamiennej części Kontynentu. Tam się wszystkiego dowiedzie. - Ten sam przybysz, który całkiem niedawno go zaskoczył, pojawił się raz jeszcze. Co więcej wyciągnął jakiś zwitek pergaminu - To mapa. Tam czekajcie, a my po was przyjdziemy Tonakin wciąż miał opuszczoną szczękę. Próbował nawet o coś się spytać, lecz gość odpowiedział - Wszystkiego się dowiedzie.... w swoim czasie - i wyszedł przez drzwi. Tonakin nie ruszył się jeszcze przez chwilę, kiedy zrozumiał co się stało, chciał dogonić obcego. Ale nigdzie go już nie było. ---- Tonakin nie opowiedział zajścia w swoim pokoju drużynie. Wywołałoby to jeszcze większe spory, jak sądził. Pokazał im tylko mapę, która leżała na stole. Jednak to i tak nie zakończyło waśni między nimi. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna... Cała Drużyna Tonakina stała tam gdzie wskazywała mapa. Znajdowali się na środku pustyni. Wiedzieli, że tutaj nikt ich nie spotka. -''Na pewno ta mapa jest od Nich?'' - spytał po raz kolejny Orvamp - Tak - odrzekł poirytowany Tonakin - Ale przecież tu nic nie ma - oznajmił Lenor - Mylisz się przyjacielu - powitał ich łagodny, a zarazem szyderczy głos. Wszyscy odwrócili się w jego stronę. Ujrzeli postać, która zawitała do pokoju Pnetara, owego dnia. - Ty... - powiedział przez zęby Toa Kamienia. - Tak. - zwrócił się do niego i lekko ukłonił - Chodźcie za mną. - Odwrócił się na pięcie i miał zamiar iść, jednak zatrzymała go Ghela - Nie ruszymy się stąd dopóki nie powiesz nam o co chodzi - Nie powiem wam o co chodzi, jeśli się stąd nie ruszycie - powiedział obcy, cały czas uśmiechając się i znów się odwrócił. Jednak tym razem na dalszą wędrówkę nie pozwolił mu Lenor, który zaatakował go od tyłu. A raczej miał taki zamiar, gdyż jego broń wbiła się w ścianę piasku. Wszyscy stali jak wryci. -'' Ccoo.. jest!?'' - spytał Lenor - Wolałbym, abyście poszli po dobroci - odpowiedział przybysz. Tym razem wszyscy udali się za nim. ---- Szli w milczeniu przez dłuższy czas. W pewnym momencie obcy się zatrzymał. - To tu - Ale przecież tu nic nie ma! - powiedział z pogardą Pnetar. W tym momencie obcy uniósł rękę w górę. Zdezorientowani Toa nie wiedzieli o co chodzi - do czasu. Piasek pod nimi zaczął się zapadać, odsłaniając wejście ze schodami prowadzącymi w dół. Ich oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe. Nie patrząc na nich, obcy wszedł do środka. Toa zrobili to samo. Pierwszy wszedł Tonakin, całość zamykał Kohrin. Tunel był dość wąski, akurat na jedną osobę. Z prawej strony co kilka bio znajdowała się pochodnia. Zapalały się zawsze dwie przed obcym, a gasły dwie po Kohrinie. Sprytny system - pomyślał Toa Lodu. Zauważył coś jeszcze. Tunel opadał po lekkim kątem w dół. A, więc musiał prowadzić wgłąb ziemi. Przeszli tak bardzo długą chwilę, aż dotarli do drzwi. Obcy po raz kolejny uniósł dłoń i przyłożył ją do nich. Otwarły się, ukazując wielką salę z czterema tunelami. - Tędy - powiedział obcy i skierował się do pierwszego po prawej. Toa nie protestowali. ---- Tunel był podobny do poprzedniego. Drużyna wreszcie weszła do wielkiej, okrągłej sali. Miała wysokość ponad 15 bio. Każdy miał oczy szeroko otwarte, podobnie jak usta. Toa byli pod wrażeniem. Co to było? - zastanawiali się, lecz żaden się nie odezwał. Na ścianach wisiały proporce i flagi, z głową Obcych. Spłaszczona, przypominająca jakieś Rahi. Uważny Kohrin zauważył coś jeszcze. Po prawej stronie w rogu, tuż za tronami, na piedestale, znajdowała się jakaś księga. Na końcu komnaty było sześć tronów, zrobionych z mithrilu. Na każdym z nich siedział Obcy. Przybysz, który ich tutaj przyprowadził szybko udał się do pustego tronu i usiadł. Toa wciąż nie wiedzieli o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - Witajcie! - rzekł obcy, który przyszedł do Tonakina - Dobrze, że dotarliście na... - zaczął lecz przerwała mu Ghela - Co to ma na Mata Nui'ego znaczyć?! Po co nas tu przyprowadziliście?! - Myślałem, że chcecie uratować Kontynent. - powiedział Obcy - A niby jak?! Mamy was zabić?! - prychnęła pogardliwie Toa Wody - Tak. - odrzekł pełen powagi nieznajomy. W jego głosie nie było nic śmiesznego. Nie było nawet emocji Toa zamarli. To nie było już śmieszne. To nie było nawet logiczne. - Musicie nas zabić - kontynuował - albo my zabijemy was - Jesteście śmieszni. - powiedział Lenor - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja stąd wychodzę - Toa Powietrza co prawda się odwrócił, ale nie zrobił nawet kroku - Co jest?! Jego nogi ugrzęzły w kamieniu! Teraz Toa chwycili broń gotowi do ataku. - Nigdzie nie pójdziecie - odrzekł nieznajomy - Albo nam to wytłumaczycie, albo przyprowadzimy wszystkich Toa z Kontynentu... - zaczął Tonakin, jednak Obcy go uciszył - Fakt. Należą wam się wyjaśnienia. W końcu musicie jakoś władać tym Kontynentem - Toa popatrzyli na siebie, o co im chodziło? - Dawno temu, zanim wy pojawiliście się na tym Kontynencie, nasze plemię tu mieszkało. Co więcej, władało tym co teraz wy nazywacie domem. Jednak nic nie trwa wiecznie. Pojawiliście się wy i przepędziliście nas z domu. Mimo to, nasza tradycja każe to uszanować, w końcu byliście silniejsi, a więc i lepsi. Mieliście prawo posiąść tą ziemie. Jednakże, nigdy nie zrozumieliście mocy jaka kryła się na tym Kontynencie - Toa łapali każde słowo, słyszeli o dawnych mieszkańcach, ale nikt nie wiedział kto to był - Nasze plemię, zwane Durbhai - tutaj on jak i pozostali nieznajomi pochylili się w geście oddania czci - Władało mocami jakich nie możecie sobie wyobrazić. Dzięki potężnemu artefaktowi, Powercutowi, utrzymywaliśmy harmonie Kontynentu. Jednak jak już mówiłem, pojawiliście się wy i tę harmonię zakłóciliście. Może i przegraliśmy, ale nie mogliśmy doprowadzić do zagłady. Nasza szóstka, prawowici następcy tronu uwolniło część mocy Powercuta. Od tamtej pory staliśmy się obrońcami i strażnikami Corcut, a po waszemu Kontynentu Żywiołów. Toa słuchali tego, cały czas nie wiedząc o co chodzi. - No dobra - odezwał się po raz pierwszy Kohrin - Ale dlaczego nam to mówisz? - Heh... w tym wszystkim, popełniliśmy błąd. Uwalniając część mocy Powercuta, zachwialiśmy harmonię. Ale zauważyliśmy to dopiero teraz. Aby wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu, musimy w pewnym sensie doładować artefakt. - I w tym wszystkim ma pomóc nasza śmierć. - dokończył Kohrin. reszta grupy dopiero teraz zaczynała rozumieć to wszystko - Raczej nasza. Moc Powercuta jest w nas. Niedługo będzie także i w was. Jednak musicie nas pokonać, aby stać się godnymi - To wszystko jakieś brednie - stwierdził Orvamp -'' A czy śmierć setek Matoran to dla ciebie brednie?'' - spytał obcy - Mimo, i nie jesteśmy z waszej rasy, śmierć jednego z was boli nas tak samo. Dzięki Powercutowi, zyskacie moc jakiej wam się nie śniło. Jednak wszystko musi pozostać w tajemnicy. Inaczej harmonia znów zostanie zakłócona, a Corcut przestanie istnieć. Nie macie wyboru. Dla Drużyny Tonakina wydawało się to wręcz niemożliwe. Znów wszyscy popatrzyli na siebie. Tym razem Tonakin, jako lider wyszedł przed swoja drużynę i powiedział: - Skoro mamy z wami walczyć, powiedzcie chociaż kim jesteście! - Ha ha... - zaśmiał się obcy - Kiedyś znali nas wszyscy, jakie to smutne zapomnieć o dawnych władcach... - tu na chwilę przerwał i rozejrzał się do swoich braci siedzących na tronach, którzy nic nie mówili i nie okazywali żadnych uczuć. Oni wiedzieli co nastanie i już dawno się z tym pogodzili. Jednak w tym momencie wszyscy wstali, a obcy z uśmiechem odpowiedział - Jesteśmy Corenastanami! :::::+++Koniec+++